


Good Morning, Dick Grayson

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Damian is his little cuddlebug, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Tim is in the throes of hormonal passion, batfamily, he doesn’t get to see kon enough, suburban 70s mom Dick Grayson, they’re a big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: There’s a lot to get done throughout the day before they can go and kick evildoer ass at night. Luckily, Dick Grayson is on the job!He will give hugs and kisses, make breakfast, hold down a job, be cute, and somehow find time to smother Damian with his love all before they have to suit up at night.And then he will find a way to give even more kisses, just because.





	1. Weekdays

Dick Grayson loved weekday mornings. He would wake up at the ass-crack of dawn, and turn over in bed to give Damian a little kiss good-morning on his little cheek. “Good morning, Little D,” Dick cooed softly. 

Damian would crack his eyes open, grunt, and tumble gracefully out of bed, and they would go downstairs to train in the Batcave for a while. Afterwards, Dick would send Damian to freshen up, and quickly do the same himself. While everyone else was sleeping, Dick would sneak into the kitchen and start whipping up a healthy bowl of cereal for breakfast for himself and Damian.

Bruce despaired of Damian catching onto Dick’s cereal habits. “It is a full, wholesome, meal in a bowl, Father!”

“It is a sacrilege with some milk, that’s all it is.”

Damian preferred plain cornflakes with milk. Dick was more partial to apple cinnamon crunch, himself. 

It is a ritual that Dick and Damian ate breakfast together. The morning respite gave Alfred some time to devote more time to he upkeep of the palatial manor, and the old butler was secretly glad that Dick was settling down and becoming more homely. 

All very good traits that someone looked for in a future spouse. Young Mister Wally was a very lucky man.

After breakfast, Dick starts to prepare a bagged lunch for Damian to take to college, while Damian himself set about waking Tim up. His little prodigy, Dick thought with a warm glow. Damian had tested out of school and straight into college a few months prior, when he bullied Bruce into letting him take the college acceptance tests. 

Damian was double majoring in Veterinary Sciences and Nursing, because he was a practical boy with a heart of gold.

Waking Tim up is a trial and a half. Damian will spend five minutes crawling all over his sleeping brother, occasionally pausing to insult him, before rousing the sleeping twink. His mission complete, Damian runs over to Bruce’s bedroom to sit on his father’s enormous slumbering form and rant at him. Bruce took to the affectionate invasion much better than Tim. 

Afterwards, Damian would putter about feeding his animals - the dog, the cat, the turkey, and the gargoyle - and helping Alfred in the gardens. Alfred was always glad to humor his prickly cactus grandchild, and to be the sweet, doting grandfather that his child had never had. This, of course, gives Dick time to set about making breakfast for the rest of the family. 

Bruce got a bowl of plain oatmeal and a protein shake, and Tim gets a large cup of coffee and some wieners and eggs, because he is a growing boy and needs his protein. Tim also gets a little kiss on his gaunt cheek, because Dick loves his baby brothers. Bruce does not get a kiss, because his stubble is prickly. 

Bruce calls it manly. Dick calls it unnecessary. He is wise to Bruce, knowing that the stubble is kept specifically as a Dick-kiss deterrent. No matter - Bruce gets a kiss on the top of his head. 

Jason joins the family later in the morning, after having dropped Roy off at “work”, developing all manner of lethal weaponry for their late night shenanigans on the streets of Gotham. Jason did not eat with the family, because “I am a grown man with a husband, Dick, and we eat breakfast together as a couple, and I don’t need my big brother to fuss over me - stop fussing over me!” Jason did get a good morning kiss, though, much to his chagrin.

Afterwards, Jason would take himself, Tim, and Damian off to college, where Jason worked part-time as a teaching assistant, and Tim had business meetings over Skype for Wayne Enterprises from the library. The board of directors had learned to whisper for that reason. 

With the boys gone for the day, Dick will set about getting Cassandra up and ready for her ballet troupe. Now, Cass is fairly independent, but her hair is still a bit of an issue for her, and more often than not, she requires Dick’s help to put it in a bun. 

Dick spends the rest of the day working from home as a proofreader for the Gotham Gazette, where he picks up crime related news for later, and helping Bruce sort through criminal cases to tackle later at night. He also trains with Bruce, and somehow ends every session with a full body tackle-hug. 

He tries to get Bruce to work on his flexibility, but Bruce refuses, saying that he is flexible enough, and also because he is a man and not some deformed pretzel person like you, Dick. 

By the time Damian and Timmy come home, Dick is prepared with healthy snacks and hugs and kisses for his accomplished baby brothers. Damian revelled in all of the above, while Tim is more skittish of the kisses because, well, puberty.

Afterwards, they would patrol the streets of Gotham, and Dick obsessively keeps an eye out for Damian. He need never have feared, though, because the boy is paired with Bruce, and they keep each other safe and in line. It is the worst when Dick was called away on Justice League or Titans missions, when he is immersed in his work and couldn’t check up on his family. 

Injuries always weighed heavy on Dick, and he frets over his baby brothers. Worse if it is Damian, whom he would hover over like a bumblebee. Tim had Kon, Cass had Steph, and Jason had Roy, but Damian only had his big brother, and Dick is more than happy to support and pamper his deserving baby boy.

Bruce is there too, but he would probably get a hernia if he tried to be affectionate. 

Late at night, or early in the morning, Dick would tuck Damian into bed and then clamber in beside him, giving his boy a final goodnight kiss. “Goodnight, Dami.” “Goodnight, Grayson, sleep well.” 

Down the hall, Tim is probably composing dirty texts to Kon. In the next room, Bruce is snoring like a tractor, and dreaming of murdering Kon for prompting dirty thoughts in Tim’s mind. One floor above them, Cas is sleeping like an angel. Alfred is snoozing with dignity.

And Damian is curled around Dick like a perpetually angry teddy bear, and Dick finally falls sleep as well. The day would being again tomorrow, and Dick needs to be up bright and early to greet it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Grayson loves weekend mornings. He loved waking up an hour late, with a warm ball of Dami curled up against his stomach, the early morning sunlight filtering in through the curtains and illuminating a patch on the carpet that the cat bullied the dog out of to lie in. 

Dick can sit up and stretch luxuriously, rousing Dami. Afterwards, they plod down to the Batcave to train, and Damian gets an extra half hour to sharpen his various swords and knives. Dick loves to see his little boy all focused and proud of his little stash. 

Jason will drop in with Roy on his arm, and watch Damian test out his various swings and stabs. “How is it,” Jason asked one day, “that I am not allowed a gun on account of it being fatal, but Damian is allowed a veritable mountain of blades, which are equally lethal?”

“Dami is very careful not to stab at an artery,” Dick said lovingly.

“DaMi iS VeRy CarEful nOT to StAb at aN arTeRy,” Jason mimicked snidely.

Afterwards, Dick would indulge in some of his favorite aerial acrobatics, carefully instructing Damian as well. “It is the Grayson way,” Dick said solemnly during Damian’s circus arts induction.

Damian noddded seriously, and followed Dick through a series of flips while Bruce tried to coax him into following a Wayne tradition, usually something he had made up.

“The Waynes have a long history of being wine connoisseurs.”

“Father, I am eleven.”

“We’ll start with grape juice.”

“I do not like grapes.”

“You are hopeless.”

“Grayson, Father is being mean to me!”

“Don’t you pay him any mind, he’s just jealous of our bond.”

Damian stuck his tongue out and raced upstairs for a special Saturday breakfast of Alfred’s dreaded waffles, and to jump on Tim’s bed until he woke up. 

Meanwhile, Dick would rush to Cass’ room and wake her up and then smuggle Steph out before Bruce could see her, if she had not already left. Then, he would receive Barbara from her car as she rolled up to the driveway, and carry her into her seat of honor at the dining table. 

When asked why he made a production of carrying her around, Dick shrugs and says that that was what best friends did for each other. 

After breakfast, Wally would zip over, and Dick would be surrounded by his favorite redheads. Together with Dami, Dick, Jason, and the redheads would troop down to the city to pick little Colin up from the orphanage. Colin spends the weekend with them, as Damian insists that they rescue Colin every weekend. 

Dick didn’t tell, but Barbara had recently submitted paperwork to adopt Colin and start her own redheaded dynasty of superheroes. She had confided in Dick, who was over the moon for her. They had vowed Colin to silence, thinking to surprise Damian the next week, when he adoption was finalized. 

They spend the day in the city, eating froyo and generally looking like a large, attractive family. Barbara, Roy, and Wally were always mistaken for siblings, and somehow, people always think that Dick and Jason were together. 

They look like a large, polyamrous family, or at least that was what the Gotham Gazette speculates. Bruce has filed seven libel lawsuits against them, to date.

Tim uses the weekend to escape to Titans tower, ostensibly to run missions. His spare time, however, is used to furiously make out with Kon-El and live out his many and varied sexual fantasies that do not actually involve penetration. 

Tim does not want to risk it. Bruce would Know, he has Ways. And then Kon would Die.

As evening sets in, they get into their alter-ego costumes and patrol the streets, but this time with the addition of Colin as Abuse. Bruce was particulary irked by this, but everyone shouted him down. 

Afterwards, they would all settle into the main sitting room of the Manor, and lounge about. Bruce did not lounge, and sat ramrod straight, because he had class, and those with class did not lie about like dead squids, Stephanie. Jason and Roy would escape upstairs to have heated sexual relations, as married couples do. Damian and Colin lugged sleeping bags into the room and proceeded to resemble some very cute slugs. 

This, of course, left Dick and Wally to cuddle on the couch and be unspeakably cutesy with each other. 

“Hey, lover,” Wally whispers.

“Hi,” Dick giggles. 

“The kids are asleep,” Wally says, nudging Damian’s sleeping bag with his toe. “Wanna bang?”

Dick giggles. “You’re so romantic, Wally. Of course I want to bang.”

Bruce grunts from his armchair. Wally and Dick still, making sure that Bruce is still asleep before plodding up to Dick’s love room. Not bedroom - Dami sleeps in there too. Dick has a separate love room that he and Wally use when Wally stays over. 

Bruce has been making Wally stay over more lately. It is in preparation for when he will emotionally blackmail Wally into permanently moving into the manor after his wedding to Dick. After all, the commute to Central City is easy for the Flash. 

Dick knows all of this, but says nothing. This time, he doesn’t particularly mind if Bruce bullies Wally. 

Instead, he takes Wally’s hand. “Well?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow seductively. Wally is goo in 0.01 seconds. “Take me upstairs, my handsome knight.”

Wally doesn’t need more motivation. The only sign that they were ever on the couch are the warmth left of their bodies and the imprints of their bums.


End file.
